flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Araluen
Araluen is an island nation home to many of the main characters. Geography Araluen is an island off the coast of a major continent. To the north is the land of Picta, home of the wild Scotti tribes. In the southwest corner is the country of Celtica, an ally of Araluen, with a mutual defense treaty. Located on the opposite side of the The Stormwhite Sea, is Skandia, which is to the northeast. Araluen is an island, with the rest of the mainland to the east. Hibernia is a strip of land to the west of Araluen. Many other countries such as Arrida, Gallica, Teutlandt and Alpina are situated across the Narrow Sea. History Main article: History of Araluen '' Modern Araluen was established over 150 years before the events of ''Ruins of Gorlan by King Herbert after he drove the Scotti out of Araluen and back into Picta. He organized the country into 50 fiefs, each one ruled by a baron. Herbert also established the Ranger Corps as the kingdom's intelligence force and assigned a Ranger to each fief. Politics Araluen is ruled by King Duncan since 628 CE and the country is divided into fifty individual fiefs. These vary in size and importance and each is administered in the King's name by its own Baron. After the war with Morgarath his fief of Gorlan ceased to exist so there are in reality only forty-nine fiefs. However the fief has people still living in it, and is ''presumably ''under direct rule of the King, or some form of provisional leadership. Military Araluen is an essentially peace loving country but when necessary, it can call on the skill of its warrior knights, trained in the Battleschools attached to the various fiefs. The King also has at his disposal the Ranger Corps, fifty highly trained men, skilled in archery, camouflage, and unseen movement. They are his most valuable fighting force. Araluen is the principal home of many of the Ranger's Apprentice Worlds' history's greatest heroes such as Halt, Horace and Will. Most knights are trained in Battleshools from fifteen years of age. The training is vigorous and highly disciplined though in some fiefs it may becomes slack and it is then up to the Rangers to ensure that the disciplinary standards are met. Fiefs Among the most important of the Araluen fiefs is Redmont, (where Will Treaty grew up and was eventually apprenticed to Halt O'Carrick) and Araluen itself. Other fiefs include the northern Norgate, a large fief on the border of Picta; Seacliff, a small island fief with a small castle; Meric Fief, where Gilan was mentioned as assigned in The Ruins of Gorlan (he was later revealed to have been reassigned to larger and more important fiefs), Aspienne Fief, and Caraway Fief. The most important is Araluen Fief, in which Crowley is the Ranger. Here sits Castle Araluen, the seat of King Duncan and the royal family. Araluen is the birthplace of most characters in the Ranger's Apprentice Series. It is a country most likely based off England. pl:Araluen Category:Countries